Animal Strife: Pasión Invernal
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Basado en un webcómic creación de un buen amigo mio, es época navideña y los miembros del equipo Wilde Side tienen una casa en casa de su líder, Sean Reidar, dónde cierta sorpresa le espera a un miembro del equipo
1. Pasión Invernal

Disclaimers: Animal Strife no me pertenece, los derechos de los personajes y la historia van a mi amigo Fire Conejo, alias Boneless, de quien tengo permiso personal para éste fic, escrito por diversión sin esperar mucho a cambio. Eso sí, les recomiendo leer el comic para entender algunas cosas.

Animal Strife: Pasión Invernal

Era época navideña en Ciudad Borrow, y parecía que para Steve a cada rato se le hacía más difícil soportar la velada en la fiesta navideña de la familia Reidar, que el señor Brent había decidido armar tanto para su familia como para los miembros de la pandilla Wild Side, en parte para celebrar su victoria contra los Alfas seis meses atrás. Y si bien a la joven cabra le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y compañeros tenía un límite.

Ahora, lo que molestaba a Steve no era ver a la madre de Sean, Erika, tratando de convencer tanto a su ex-novio, el señor Brent, como a varios de los otros invitados varones, compañeros del equipo incluidos, para irse a buscar otro tipo de diversión (Steve ya tenía bastante establecido que fue de ella de quien su compañero conejo sacó su lado promiscuo); tampoco era ver a Little Candy intentando poner a Andy bajo el muérdago, de hecho el pequeño suertudo ya había presumido que era su plan desde el principio que la osa hiciera eso; e incluso toleraba que Bruno ya poco le faltaba para llevarse a Erika _y a su propia madre_ a un cuarto para tener diversión propia, sin importarle al parecer que la canina mayor ya tenía un embarazo bastante avanzado (y naturalmente era de Bruno).

Lo que le molestaba era la escena que veía frente a él: Sean, rodeado por Lilly, su en -ese momento no tan- querida madre, y las seis conejas con las que el conejo se había metido y habían quedado en gravidez. Tres de las conejas eran prostitutas que Sean había conocido por Bruno por la celebración que hizo el equipo por derrotar a los Alfas, y las otras tres eran nietas de conocidos del buen abuelo John, con las que el conejo veterano básicamente había encerrado a su nieto hasta que quedaron premiadas.

Podía tolerar que Sean se metiera con seis conejas y las dejara encintas lo toleraba (era lo estereotípico de su especie), también podía aceptar que el conejo, demostrando mayor responsabilidad que su canino compañero de equipo, convenciera a su padre de dejar a las dos que eran menores de edad a quedarse a vivir con ellos hasta que nacían las crías, y hasta toleraba saber tanto que el buen viejo John tenía pensado repetir la idea en el cumpleaños catorce de Sean en febrero como que esperaba que el joven conejo se emparejara oficialmente con la mayor de todas, una coneja de unos veintitrés años (así es, veintitrés), debido que era nieta de un muy querido amigo suyo. Lo que le molestaba era lo casi extasiado que se hallaba "el roedor" con su situación actual.

No era secreto para algunos que Steve tenía un ligero (sí, seguro, _ligero_ ) enamoramiento hacia Sean, su madre lo sabía, Lilly lo sabía (y sorpresivamente para Steve a esta no le molestaba mientras no le quitara lo macho a Sean), y estaba casi seguro de que Andy y sus amiguitos lo sabían, y la verdad le preocupaba lo que ese trío de pequeñas mentes criminales no hubieran intentado usar eso en su contra.

La verdad era que el joven caprino llevaba desde que conoció a Sean ardiendo en deseo de ser poseído por el conejo, incluso durante el tiempo que clamaba odiarlo. Sí, lo reconocía, en ese entonces creía a Sean un pendejo terminal para el que todo se resolvía a golpes, pero era un pendejo terminal para el que todo se resolvía a golpes que estaba más bueno que el pasto y que deseaba cabalgar.

Steve no veía para qué negarlo, había estado con uno que otro chico antes, incluso se había valido del bajísimo coeficiente intelectual de Bruno para tener al perro en su interior, con la historia de que haciéndoselo incrementaba su propia fuerza, pero sólo le bastó lo ocurrido meses atrás, cuando su madre le reveló que sólo había aceptado acostarse con Sean para darle a él la oportunidad de aunque fuera probar la hombría del conejo, engañándolo para que se vendara los ojos y no notara que no era ella quien le daba sexo oral, para saber que Sean podría superar todo eso. Un deseo cumplido y la vez una frustración pues sabía que Sean lo dormiría de un puñetazo si supiera que fue él quien le comió la polla y no su madre.

-Hey, Stevie-y hablando del conejo del diablo, Sean se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de medio lado. Eso permitió a Steve volver apreciar que, en vez de ropa semi formal como él y casi el resto de los invitados, salvo Bruno, su madre y Erika obviamente, la idea de un atuendo de navidad para Sean, su padre, su abuelo y Andy constaba en camisetas sin mangas con el logo del gimnasio del señor Brent, jeans y chamarras para el frío. Y para colmo lo llamaba "Stevie", aún cuando Sean era perfectamente consciente de que Steve aborrecía ser llamado de esa forma.

-¿Qué deseas, Sean?-preguntó Steve, arqueando una ceja.

-¿No me puedo acercar a mi compañero de terapia y charlar con él?-preguntó divertido el joven experto en Fuerza.

-Tomando en cuenta los antecedentes, creo que yo tengo derecho de desconfiar de ti-señaló la cabra, aunque en el fondo agradecía que Sean se le hubiera acercado en primer lugar para que se uniera a Wilde Side.

-Bueno, si, sólo quería preguntarte si podrías acompañarme al piso de arriba-explicó el conejo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y como para qué?-preguntó Steve con sospecha.

-Ya verás-declaró el conejo, mientras empezaba a andar hacia las escaleras. Steve sólo rodó los ojos antes de seguir al conejo.

Mientras seguía al conejo hacia el piso superior, no pudo evitar notar que Lilly y Allen lo miraban con algo de picardía y diversión, misma que estaba plasmada en el rostro de Andy y sus amigos. Y para variar no veía a Bruno, la madre de éste, Bobby y a Erika por ninguna parte, y la verdad no le costaba imaginar donde se hallaban. Y tenía un mal presentimiento... respecto a Sean, de Bruno casi se lo esperaba. Finalmente llegaron al piso superior, y Sean hizo a Steve pararse bajo el marco de una puerta.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué quieres, Reidar?-preguntó Steve con ligero veneno en la voz. Sean esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que al otro no gustó para nada.

-Sólo quería hablar de algo importante-explicó el conejo, extrañando al otro chico.

-¿Sólo hablar? ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?-preguntó Steve de lo más extrañado, queriendo más información de lo que quería el joven líder de Wild Side.

-Mira, Cabrita, estamos debajo del muérdago-señaló Sean, al parecer ignorando las preguntas de su compañero de equipo, y descolocándolo de paso.

La misma frase del conejo hizo que Steve levantara la vista de golpe, viendo que en efecto él y el otro adolescente se hallaban debajo del muérdago, y eso bastó para que los colores se le subieran de golpe a la cara. La verdad que no se esperaba un escenario tan bizarro como que él y Sean estuvieran bajo el muérdago.

-¿Qué cara…?-ni pudo terminar la frase cuando Sean de la nada lo tomó de la nuca y, aprovechando que había abierto la boca para soltar su exclamación, básicamente introduciéndole la lengua hasta la garganta en un apasionado beso.

El joven caprino la verdad tardó un poco en reaccionar, al principio intentó hacer que Sean lo soltara y se alejara, pero muy contra su propio sentido común empezó a corresponder, acariciando los peludos hombros del conejo, cosa que éste aprovechó para dirigir sus manos hacia los glúteos de la cabra, los cuales estrujó con fuerza, haciendo que Steve gimiera dentro del beso, cosa que permitió a Sean explorar más adentro de la boca de su compañero. Finalmente faltó el oxigeno y los dos jóvenes se separaron. Sean volvió a esbozar una medio sonrisa arrogante antes de volver a estrujar con fuerza las nalgas de Steven, consiguiendo otro gemido de parte del experto en Fuerza.

-Sabía que éste trasero se me hacía familiar-declaró el conejo divertido.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el rockero confundido, volviendo a soltar un gemido al tiempo que el conejo le daba otro fuerte apretón en sus glúteos.

-Cuando tu madre y yo lo hicimos, ella me pidió que me vendara los ojos para mamármela, además de prometer evitar agarrarle las tetas-empezó a explicar el líder del Wild Side.

-¿Me sacaste de la fiesta para presumirme que te tiraste a mi mamá?-preguntó Steve, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estomago. Sean en respuesta sólo soltó una risilla.

-Steve, no hace falta que te hagas el inocente, sé que estuviste ahí-declaró el joven conejo.

-Sí, claro, según tú querría ver cómo te tirabas a mi mamá-declaró el joven caprino, empezando a enfadarse por la insistencia del otro joven.

-Sé que estuviste ahí, porque reconozco estas nalgotas como las de la persona que me la comió, y sé que no era el de tu madre porque se lo agarré mientras ella me cabalgaba, y noté que era distinto-declaró, dándole otro fuerte estrujón a los glúteos del otro chico-dime, Stevie, ¿te gustó el sabor de mi leche?-preguntó entre divertido y excitado, pues la situación empezaba a calentarle a él también.

-Sean…-gimió el rockero, sintiendo como su hombría empezaba a despertar ante las rudas caricias del otro chico.

-Veo que te gusta cómo te toco, ¿verdad, Stevie?-dijo el conejo divertido-¿sabes una cosa?-preguntó de pronto, mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al del caprino.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Steve aún confundido por la situación; ni había notado que durante el beso Sean lo había atraído al interior de su habitación, y ahora la única salida, la puerta, la bloqueaba el joven líder del Strife.

-La verdad me gustó cómo me la mamaste, saliste mucho más talentoso que tu mamá, y eso que ella me la ha comido varias veces-señaló el conejo, sonriendo de medio lado al recordar sus varios encuentros con la cabra mayor.

-¿Todo esto sólo para seguir presumiéndome que te tiras a mi madre?-preguntó Steve, ya fastidiado por la insistencia del conejo por el tema.

-No, todo esto para hacerte saber que ésta vez no me conformaré sólo con una mamada-declaró, mientras dejaba caer sus jeans y su bóxer, dejando al aire su nada despreciable miembro viril, dejando boquiabierto al otro chico.

No era la primera vez que el otro chico se encontraba con el miembro del conejo, ya lo había visto aquella ocasión en que tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo, pero Steve estaba seguro de que esa sería la única vez que tendría el miembro de Sean cara a cara, y ahora lo volvía a tener completamente a la mano. Sean soltó una risilla al ver la expresión del otro chico.

-Veo que tendré que tomar las riendas yo mismo-dijo el conejo divertido, mientras se sacaba el pantalón y el bóxer, quedando de cintura para abajo nada más con sus tenis, cosa que aprovechó para ponerse frente a Steve, con su mano en su cabeza hacerlo agacharse y sin siquiera una advertencia meter su falo en la boca de la cabra hasta estar seguro de estar tocando su garganta.

Steve no sabía que era más impactante, si volver a tener el miembro del conejo en la boca o haber oído que esta vez no le bastaría sólo con una felación, por eso cuando el otro experto en Fuerza empezó a bombear con sus caderas le tomó unos instantes acostumbrarse al ritmo. Si bien al principio fue un poco incomodo sentir como la punta del miembro del conejo tocaba su garganta cada que entraba, al final acabó acostumbrarse a estarle practicando sexo oral al otro chico. Y escuchar a Sean gimiendo por tener su pene en la boca de Steve aumentaba la excitación.

-Muy bien, cabrita, basta de mamadas-declaró el Fuerte mientras hacía a la joven cabra separarse de su miembro y levantarse, antes de hacerlo darse vuelta y empujarlo contra la cama, y acto seguido bajarle el pantalón y el bóxer.

-Sean…-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Steve antes de sentir de improviso como dos dedos se introducían en su entrada, antes de empezar un bombeo que lejos de molestarle le encantaba, más cuando los dedos bastante experimentados del conejo rozaban cierto punto sensible de su interior.

-Veo que te está gustando cómo te trato, ¿no es así?-preguntó divertido el conejo, mientras enterraba sus dedos hasta los nudillos en la entrada del caprino.

-Sean… por favor…-llegó a rogar el guitarrista, sacándole una risita al peleador nato.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ya estas rogando-dijo el conejo divertido, introduciendo sus dedos con fuerza hasta los nudillos una última vez antes de sacarlos del interior de Steve, y acto seguido apuntó la punta de su hombría en la entrada del otro chico.

Lo que Steve no se lo esperaba, y de hecho le acabó encantando, pues Sean agarró su cintura y de un golpe introdujo toda su hombría en su interior, llegando a golpear su punto sensible en el proceso. Steve vio estrellas en ese instante; tener la polla de Sean metida hasta la garganta no llegaba ni lejos a tenerla tan adentro en su interior.

Ni bien sintió toda la virilidad del conejo en su interior, éste empezó con un vaivén que resultaba delicioso y llenador para el caprino. La verdad ni le había dolido la fuerte intromisión que había hecho Sean en su interior, ya que si bien era la más gruesa que había tenido hasta ahora en sus entrañas, no era la primera que había recibido, y tanta practica lo había preparado para ésta situación en particular.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el Experto en Fuerza, además de penetrarlo con fuerza, agarró con mano de hierro su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo; él pensaba que Sean para calentarse imaginaría que copulaba con una chica, manteniendo sus manos en sus caderas y evitando tocar la virilidad de la cabra.

-¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago, Stevie?-preguntó el conejo divertido. Steve sólo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido cuando Sean apretó fuertemente su pelvis contra su entrada, tocando de lleno su punto sensible al hacerlo.

-¿Alguien escuchó eso?-preguntó Bobby desde otra habitación. Al joven toro por un momento le pareció oír un gemido masculino.

-Debió ser tu imaginación, Bobby-dijo Erika, mientras ella y Rita se tomaban turnos para probar el enorme falo del bovino.

-Sí, yo sólo nos oigo a Erika y a mí disfrutando de un par de sementales-declaró la canina, aprovechando que la coneja había reclamado su turno con el miembro del toro.

-Y qué sementales les toco, mami-declaró Bruno, mientras alternaba entre penetrar a su madre y de dedear a Erika y viceversa.

-Yo aún insisto que escuché algo-declaró el joven empleado de Brent, seguro de que había escuchado algo, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Erika sentarse en su regazo.

-¿Qué tal si usas esa boquita para algo mejor que pasártela con tus conspiraciones, nene? Que esta chica quiere ver que tanta buena es tu Resistencia-declaró la coneja con picardía, pues quería aprovechar que Rita se había ensimismado en copular con Bruno para tener su oportunidad de tener sexo con el toro.

Mientras ésta pequeña orgia tenía lugar, Sean y Steve ya tenían un pequeño rato copulando, y la verdad a tales alturas el joven músico ya tenía los circuitos fritos, concentrado más en lo bien que se sentía tener al conejo bombardeando con fuerza sus entrañas, pues para entonces Sean ya lo embestía como si quisiera dejarle adolorida la entrada por la fricción; cabía agregar que la cabra ya había soltado dos cargas de esperma ante las potentes embestidas del peleador.

-Steve, créelo o no ya estoy a punto de llegar-declaró Sean, verdaderamente sintiendo que ya estaba a pasos de acabar. Steve en respuesta gimió fuertemente.

-Si quieres que te deje toda mi leche adentro, sólo vuelve a gemir así-declaró el conejo entre divertido y pícaro, recibiendo otro fuerte gemido de parte del músico-tú mandas-declaró, sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin más agarró con mayor fuerza a la joven cabra de la cintura y, con fuertes estocadas, terminó de vaciar su semilla en el interior de su compañero de equipo, mientras éste terminaba en la sabana de la cama al tiempo que ambos soltaban un fuerte gemido de satisfacción, y acto seguido se desplomaron en la cama, lo que provocó que el miembro de Sean, que empezó a perder rigidez, saliera del interior de Steve.

-Dios-fue todo lo que declaró Steve, aún sintiendo su entrada palpitar por cómo había sido tratada durante el acto sexual.

-Suelen decirme eso bastante seguido-declaró Sean ligeramente divertido. Steve se sentía demasiado cansado para siquiera mirar feo al conejo por su comentario.

Con algo de esfuerzo Sean hizo a su compañero levantarse, terminar de sacarse la ropa y meterse en su cama, como si precisamente le fascinara la idea de dormir desnudo junto con el joven roquero. Incluso lo hizo, de manera muy poco común tanto en él mismo como en Steve, acurrucarse contra su pecho.

-¿Sabes que seguramente Lilly querrá asesinarte, y luego asesinarme a mí, si descubre esto?-preguntó Steve, mirando a Sean medio somnoliento.

-Algo me dice que no se enfadará tanto-declaró Sean divertido. Ya quería ver la cara de Steve cuando le contara de dónde salió el muérdago…

-Les juro, ahora sí estoy seguro de que escuché algo-declaró Bobby, mientras Rita, que había terminado de fornicar son su hijo Bruno, ahora tomaba su turno para montar al toro, haciendo rebotar sus pechos llenos de leche y su panza de cinco meses.

-Por última vez, Bobby, olvídate de lo que crees oír y concéntrate en la fiesta-declaró Erika mientras, estando a cuatro patas en el piso, era fuertemente penetrada por Bruno.

-Sí, hermano, disfruta primero y piensa después-declaró Bruno, antes de darle una sonora nalgada a la coneja.

Bobby, aunque seguía con lo que estaba seguro de haber oído algo, no pudo evitar darle la razón tanto al peleador de pocas luces como a la novia ocasional de su jefe, y decidió dedicarse a disfrutar de tan buena compañera como era la canina que lo montaba. Ya luego se preocuparía sobre cualquier otra actividad en la casa…

Fin

Y con esto termino el fic regalo para mi amigo Boneless, el cual espero sea de su agrado. Nuevamente les digo, si tienen interés en la historia no duden en buscarla en Tapas, o sencillamente búsquenla en Google para poder disfrutar del comic en que mi amigo trabaja. Dejen review y no olviden recomendarla a sus amigos. Les habla Blackrose9213 diciéndoles buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


	2. Baby Shower

Disclaimers: Animal Strife no me pertenece, los derechos de los personajes y la historia van a mi amigo Fire Conejo, alias Boneless, de quien tengo permiso personal para éste fic, escrito por diversión sin esperar mucho a cambio. Eso sí, les recomiendo leer el comic para entender algunas cosas.

Animal Strife: Baby Shower

En Ciudad Borrow, era un sábado al parecer tranquilo, pero eso era para los habitantes que no estaban relacionados al evento que el Strife Wild Side estaba planeando para ese día, que habían estando planeando esto desde el cumpleaños once de Andy Reidar, el hermano menor del líder del Strife. Cabía decir que Sean era el más emocionado, quitando por supuesto a Bruno, quien ya no podía esperar para llevar a cabo lo planeado.

-¿Seguro que a tu hermano le gustará?-preguntó Brad a su compañero y amigo. El gato sabía que el joven Andy era casi igual de calenturiento que Sean, pero tal vez no compartieran las mismas… formas de calentarse.

-Es un conejo como yo, Brad, créeme, enloquecerá de felicidad cuando vea lo que preparé para él-explicó el conejo blanco con orgullo ante la idea de sorprender a su hermano.

-Y seguramente Mike y Drake se sentirán emocionados cuando vean la sorpresa que les tenemos-declaró Bruno frotándose las manos igual de emocionado.

Brad por su parte no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con hastío por el comportamiento tanto del conejo como del perro, aunque de éste último realmente no le sorprendía para nada. Sabía que Andy era igual de calenturiento que Sean, es decir había que ver cómo se comportaba con los miembros femeninos del grupo, en especial Little Candy, la cual con sólo verlos era obvio que estaban enamorados más allá de los fajes, no importándoles que la osa era mucho mayor que el conejo. Pero una cosa era que ambos conejos eran calenturientos y otra que al conejo menor le fuera a fascinar la sorpresa que el líder del Strife tenía para él, eso para él ya era demasiado, incluso para ellos.

Mientras los tres mayores hablaban, Andy se encontraba en su habitación hablando con sus amigos Mike y Drake, como siempre revisando las estadísticas de los peleadores para saber a cuales apostar, a cuales evitar como apuestas y a cuales sólo había que darles… un empujoncito para poder ganar y que fueran buenas ganancias para ellos.

-¿Qué tal éste?-propuso Drake, mostrándoles a sus amigos la fotografía de un bisonte que a simple vista lucía bastante musculoso.

-¿Ese perdedor? Mi hermano barre el piso con él con facilidad-declaró Andy con desdén-necesitamos strifers fuertes y habilidosos, no sólo musculosos tarados que piensan que con la musculatura basta-recordó el conejo a su amigo zorro. 

-Es cierto-reconoció el zorro antes de volver a revisar su computadora.

-¿Tú como vas, Mike?-quiso saber Andy de su amigo canino, quien no respondió, sólo siguió revisando y tecleando en su computadora-¿Mike?-volvió a llamar Andy, esta vez extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Fue cuando notó que el perro traía auriculares.

Queriendo ver por qué Mike se había puesto los auriculares que le impedían oír, Andy se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta quedar detrás del perro, y vio la computadora que éste tenía en su regazo, llevándose una sorpresa mayúscula: en vez de estadísticas sobre strifers y sus combates, el joven canino estaba viendo porno, y una bastante caliente, y de paso explicaba los audífonos, pues por como la leona que era siendo penetrada en el video movía la boca era obvio que hacía bastante ruido. Sonriendo con malicia, Andy tomó el cable de los audífonos y tiró de éste, haciendo que se zafara de la laptop de Mike y provocando que el cuarto se llenara con los gemidos de la fémina, haciendo avergonzar al perro y haciendo que el conejo y el zorro se destornillaran de la risa.

-C-chicos, e-e-esto no es lo que parece-dijo el joven perro, no sabiendo donde poner la cara de la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado. Pero se sorprendió al sentir a Andy abrazándolo por los hombros y mirándolo divertido.

-Ya decía que discípulo de Bruno tenías que ser, al menos eres lo bastante discreto para ponerte audífonos-declaró el conejito divertido por el comportamiento de su amigo canino.

-Es cierto, Bruno no sólo lo oiría a todo volumen, nos intentaría convencer de dejar lo que hacemos para verlo con él-concordó Drake también divertido.

-No es que nosotros nos fuéramos a negar pero tú entiendes-señaló Andy, y ambos amigos volvieron a reír divertidos por la idea.

Mike por su parte no sabía dónde esconder la cara de la vergüenza por verse atrapado viendo porno en vez de hacer su trabajo para recopilar información sobre los peleadores. No podía evitar siempre mostrar que había aprendido bien las enseñanzas de su mentor Bruno, Dios sí que idolatraba a ese perro que tan buen amante era que su propia madre se había dejado inseminar por él, y Mike quería ser tan bueno como él, pero a veces para él era un incordio tener que ser tan impulsivo y despreocupado como el canino mayor. Las risas de Andy y Drake pronto se vieron interrumpidas por un zumbido del celular del conejo, señal de que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

-Chicos, recibí un mensaje por parte de mi hermano-señaló el conejo, revisando su teléfono para ver el mensaje-qué extraño, nos está citando lo más pronto posible pero…-empezó a decir el experto en Suerte, revisando el mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa, Andy?-preguntó Drake confundido.

-Conozco el lugar en el que Sean nos está citando, es un almacén abandonado del que el abuelo John es dueño-explicó el conejo.

-¿Por qué tu hermano nos citaría en un almacén abandonado?-preguntó Mike confundido.

-Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo-declaró Andy con una sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera que planeaba su hermano sería interesante.

Un viaje de quince minutos en bicicleta después, los tres jóvenes animales se encontraban en el almacén donde el ya famoso Strifer los había citado para su misteriosa sorpresa. Mirándose los unos a los otros, y sabiendo que la única forma de saber para que el conejo mayor quisiera verlos en un lugar así era entrando al lugar, Andy dio un paso al frente y seguido de sus amigos entró al almacén.

Lo que se encontraron fue de no creer: en medio del almacén abandonado, apenas contando con la iluminación de unas velas aromatizadas, se estaba desarrollando una orgia propiamente dicha. Podían ver a distintos miembros de la pandilla teniendo relaciones con distintas mujeres, tanto miembros del grupo como ajenas. Y lo más sorprendente era que muchas de las que no parecían parte del Strife lucían embarazos de distintos niveles. Y fue cuando Andy notó que en medio de toda esa orgia, rodeado de como cuatro conejas, que como varias de las féminas en la fiesta lucían distintos estados de embarazo, penetrando a una mientras se turnaba para chupar los senos de las otras, antes de notar la presencia del trío de jóvenes y sonreír de medio lado.

-Veo que los invitados de honor-declaró el líder de la pandilla mirando al trío, sin dejar de penetrar a la coneja que lo estaba cabalgando.

-¿Invitados de Honor? ¿Qué pasa aquí, Sean?-preguntó Andy confundido.

-Bueno-oyeron la voz de Brad, quien apareció detrás de ellos-por separado, a cada uno de nosotros uno de ustedes ya le confesó que ya…dejan salir mucho cuando se emocionan-dijo, diciendo su insinuación con una voz divertida que hizo sonrojar a los tres menores.

-Y pensamos, si ya botan leche, ya están listos para unirse a la fiesta-declaró la voz de Bruno, que los hizo voltear y ver que, si ver a Sean rodeado de cuatro conejas era impresionante, ver al canino rodeado de siete perras, de las cuales la única que no parecía estar embarazada era justamente a la que Bruno estaba penetrando.

-¿Están diciendo que…?-empezó a preguntar Andy sin acabar de creerse lo que su hermano y sus amigos les decían a él y a los suyos.

-Sí, váyanse encuerando ustedes tres que de aquí no salen vírgenes-declaró Sean divertido.

Andy no sabía qué decir, es decir sabía que su hermano era un calenturiento, que su padre, su abuelo, las madres de ambos… si con sólo decir que Erika estaba dispuesta a dejarse embarazar por su propio hijo. Pero la idea de que su hermano hubiera organizado una orgia únicamente por que le contó que él ya había tenido su primera descarga…

Mientras meditaba, escuchó el sonido característico de la ropa siendo quitada y tirada al piso descuidadamente, y al volver a alzar la vista… bueno, la verdad decir que le sorprendía que mientras él pensaba en lo dicho por su hermano, Drake y Mike ya se habían desvestido y mientras Drake ya estaba conociendo _muy de cerca_ a una de las zorras que habían invitado a la fiesta, Mike ya se estaba besando apasionadamente con una de las pocas perras que había en la fiesta que no estaban embarazadas. En eso sintió unos suaves brazos rodeándolo por los hombros, y al voltearse se encontró con ni más ni menos que la madre de Sean, Erika, quien lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Señorita Erika? ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó el joven conejo sorprendido. Eso hizo que la sonrisa traviesa de la coneja se ensanchara.

-Supe por un pajarito que Sean te haría esta pequeña sorpresa, y decidí contribuir con mi propia sorpresa para ti, querido-dijo la mayor con una sonrisa picara, mientras tomaba a Andy de la mano y lo apartaba del grupo hacia lo que parecía un cuarto improvisado.

-¿Pero si Sean nos cacha?-preguntó el joven conejo preocupado. Sabía que su hermano mayor era demasiado celoso con su madre. Apenas podía dejar que Bobby y otros machos lo hicieran con ella porque el mismo Sean sabía intentar detener a Erika de ser promiscua era como intentar detener una avalancha.

-Él mismo sabe que me lo debe-dijo la hembra divertida mientras le sacaba la camiseta a Andy antes de besarlo con pasión, beso al que el joven experto en Suerte ni ofreció lucha antes de empezar a corresponderle.

El beso sólo se interrumpió unos segundos para que Erika pudiera sacarse la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, dejando sus grandes pechos al aire, dejando maravillado a Andy al mostrar que ella no llevaba sostén, antes de volver a besarse con pasión, cosa que el joven conejo aprovechó para presionar el pecho derecho, sintiendo como un liquido brotaba de éste e impregnaba la palma de su mano.

No era secreto para nadie del Strife o del grupo de amigos de Sean y Andy que la madre del mayor de ambos era una promiscua, pero un secreto que sólo sabían los más cercanos a los hermanos era que los trillizos que Erika había tenido hacía poco eran hijos de ella con Sean, una interesante manera de la coneja de mostrarle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba.

Algo que siempre maravilló a Andy desde el nacimiento de sus sobrinos era lo rápido que Erika se había aliviado de su embarazo, pues él entendía que los conejos solo tardaban dos meses en dar a luz, pero le sorprendía, maravillaba y hasta excitaba que en un par de meses de ejercicio y dieta la coneja mayor volvía a presumir una figura de modelo.

-Jejeje, veo que te gusta tu regalo de iniciación-dijo la mayor divertida, mientras acariciaba los hombros desnudos del menor con ternura.

-Señorita Erika, si Sean nos atrapa…-empezó a decir el joven experto en Suerte preocupado, cuando la coneja mayor le puso los dedos en los labios para silenciarlo.

-Lo que pasé aquí Sean lo tendrá que entender-le dijo la mujer con ternura y algo de diversión por el nerviosismo del menor-y mientras, quiero que dejemos los formalismos, así que aquí sólo seré Erika, ¿entendido?-preguntó, antes de empezar a besar al menor, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón, el cual cayó junto a sus bóxers-veo que ser hijo de Brent te ayudó tanto como a Sean-declaró divertida al romper el beso y reparar en la hombría del conejo apostador.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Erika se arrodilló y empezó a practicarle una felación al menor, que dejó a Andy con los ojos cerrados del placer y gimiendo por lo bajo el nombre de la mayor por la habilidad con la que trabajaba con su lengua. Algo que de milagro no le causó un orgasmo al apostador fue cuando amante de los aerobics pasó a atacar sus bolas al tiempo que lo masturbaba. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar, Erika detuvo su felación, cosa que molestó un poco al menor-no me dirás que no quieres llegar a lo bueno, ¿o sí?-dijo la mayor mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a un colchón inflable que se hallaba en el piso, en el cual recostó a Andy.

-¿Esto en verdad está pasando?-preguntó Andy aun sin creerse lo que estaba viviendo.

-Oh definitivamente está pasando-declaró Erika, antes de que de un golpe se empalara con la hombría de Andy, empezando un vaivén que sin duda le encantó al menor.

Andy sin duda no podía creer su suerte, ahí estaba en una fiesta orgia organizada por su hermano mayor, y su primera vez se la llevaba precisamente una de las conejas más atractivas que conocía… bueno su primera vez en que hubiera tenido riesgo de embarazo, pues su primera vez se la había dado a su amada Sweet Candy. Tan emocionado que ni siquiera notó que un aura blancuzca empezó a envolverlo, pero Erika sí y, sonriendo con algo de malicia, empezó a dar mayor ganas a su faena.

Finalmente, tras media hora, Andy finalmente sintió que iba a eyacular, pero cuando intentó salir o pedirle a Erika que lo dejara sacar su miembro, sólo sintió como ella aumentaba la velocidad, finalmente el joven no aguantó más y eyaculó dentro de la madre de su medio hermano, quien soltó un profundo gemido de placer, antes de levantarse, sintiendo cómo la esencia del jovencito resbalarse fuera de su sexo.

-Señorita… Erika, ¿si sabes que podría…?-preguntó Andy cansado y algo preocupado.

-Ay, cariño, ¿cuál creías que era el punto de esta fiesta?-preguntó la coneja divertida, y al ver la cara confundida de Andy no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo-Sean y los chicos del Strife piensan que ahora que pueden eyacular ya deberían contribuir a encargar más futuros miembros para la pandilla-explicó la coneja.

-Pero, Drake, Mike y yo sólo tenemos once, es casi…-empezó a decir Andy.

-Casi imposible que puedan embarazar a alguien, lo sé, por eso para Sean es un beneficio que te especialices en Suerte, porque con eso puedes… aumentar las probabilidades para ti y tus amigos-explicó Erika divertida.

-Lo que espero haga valer que te dejara estar con mi madre, ya ni digamos que voy a permitir que la dejes encinta-declaró una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos levantar la vista para encontrarse a Sean que los veía seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay, cariño, por más que me exciten tus celos, prometiste que si yo te presentaba a algunas amigas aceptarías que yo sea quien ayude a tu hermano-declaró la coneja mayor mientras se levantaba para abrazar por los hombros a su hijo, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

-Tú si sabes persuadir a un hombre, mamá-declaró el chico mientras su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con mis amigas, los dejo a hablar-dijo con ternura antes de retirarse del cuarto, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿tú crees que en verdad tu madre quede encinta de mi?-preguntó Andy a su hermano mayor con algo de timidez.

-Con tu suerte, yo diría que sí-señaló el experto en Fuerza-y vaya que tu suerte tendrá mucho que ver en que tú, Drake y Mike salgan de esta fiesta como futuros padres-agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

Eso provocó que el joven destacado en Suerte se sonrojara fuertemente al entender el verdadero propósito de su hermano y los muchachos para organizarles esa fiesta a él, Drake y Mike, y la verdad esa si era una bomba de sorpresa. Ni siquiera notó cuando Sean se puso junto a él y lo hizo levantarse de la cama, antes de abrazarlo por el cuello.

-Ahora vamos, Enano, te mostraré una de las mejores partes de hacer algo como esto-declaró el conejo mayor mientras empezaba a guiarlo afuera del cuarto.

-Pero me falta mi ropa-señaló Andy.

-Espera y verás que ni la necesitas-declaró Sean. Fue cuando Andy notó que su hermano mayor se encontraba desnudo.

Y si ver a Sean como sólo las mujeres lo habían visto lo había sorprendido, ver con lo que se encontró al salir del cuarto lo sorprendió aún más, pues prácticamente todos se hallaban desnudos y básicamente armando una orgia, algunos con miembros de su misma especie, otros con chicos y chicas de otras especies. Incluso vio a Drake con una zorra que fácilmente ya era mayor de edad, y a Mike con una perra que hasta parecía que les doblaba la edad; Andy casi por reflejo usó sus poderes para envolver a sus amigos en un aura blanca de suerte, si tenía razón eso les ayudaría a lograr lo que se suponía debían hacer.

-Antes que preguntes, Andy, sí, la idea de esta orgia es que muchas de las chicas que invitamos queden preñadas-explicó Sean a su hermano.

-¿Pero no les preocupa que las chicas esperen que los chicos se responsabilicen por las crías?-preguntó el experto en Suerte confundido. A él no le costaba imaginar que muchas de las chicas que quedarían encintas no serían miembros del Strife así que no tendrían que lidiar con chicos que esperaban que las chicas dejaran las peleas por la maternidad.

-Ese es el detalle, antes de cualquier cosa, las hacemos firmar documentos en los que desligan a los chicos de toda responsabilidad-explicó su hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero, ¿qué ganamos organizando todas estas orgias? ¿Y más si la idea es que las chicas queden embarazadas?-preguntó Andy confundido.

-En primera, para ayudarnos a tener más futuros miembros para el Strife en caso de que alguno de nosotros muera o decida retirarse por motivos de salud-explicó Sean sin detenerse, seguido de su hermano menor.

-¿Y en segunda?-preguntó Andy confundido sobre cuál podría ser la otra razón para que su hermano alentara las inseminación dentro del grupo.

-Esa es mucho más personal-declaró Sean sonriendo de lado con sorna, al tiempo que se detenía delante de una puerta cerrada, lo que aumentó la curiosidad del usuario de Suerte.

En la habitación había algo que en definitiva Andy no se esperaba y coronaba el día tan peculiar que había tenido hasta ahora: dentro del cuarto, en una cama con sabanas de seda roja, se encontraba recostada, y desnuda cabía agregar, una vaca de piel café con manchas de un color más oscuro destacando una en el ojo izquierdo, pelo castaño y ojos cafés, quien también cabía agregar lucía una destacable panza de embarazada, y unos pechos grandes a juego, fácilmente del tamaño de la cabeza de Andy.

-Señora Clara, ¿pero qué hace aquí?-preguntó Andy confundido al ver a la madre del empleado de su papá, Bobby, ahí y encima de esa forma.

-Ella siempre viene cuando yo se lo pido-explicó Sean con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Pero por qué?-preguntó Andy todavía más confundido.

-Por esto-dijo el experto en Fuerza, y antes de que su hermano preguntara de qué hablaba cruzó el cuarto hasta estar frente a la vaca, tomar uno de sus pechos y empezar a chupar, haciendo a la vaca soltar un fuerte gemido de gusto.

Andy no podía creerlo, ya una cosa quera que los miembros del Strife organizaban orgias para embarazar chicas, pero que Sean aprovechara para conseguir leche materna de las embarazadas era sin duda otro nivel. Aunque eso explicaba en parte por qué Sean insistía en pasar tanto tiempo con su madre durante el embarazo. Regresó a la realidad cuando oyó a su hermano llamarle la atención.

-Oye, Enano, ¿vendrás a probar o estas dos las tendré sólo para mí?-preguntó Sean con algo de diversión a su hermano, antes de volver a succionar de los pechos de Clara.

Andy, quien tras una vida conviviendo con Sean había aprendido el significado de la frase "si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles", sencillamente se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la cama, donde se subió del otro lado de la vaca, e imitó la acción de su hermano de succionar el pecho libre de Clara, lo que al parecer le gustó pues soltó un gemido parecido al que soltó cuando Sean lo hizo primero.

Y así, como un curioso intermedio a la fiesta tan alocada que estaban teniendo, los dos hermanos Reidar disfrutaron de lo que tal parecía iba a ser una nueva actividad entre los dos hermanos. Y mientras probaba su ración de alimento vacuno, Andy no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de malicia; sin duda, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Fin

Y con esto termino un nuevo fic de regalo para mi amigo Boneless, el cual espero sea de su agrado…. Bueno más vale tarde que nunca. Nuevamente les digo, si tienen interés en la historia no duden en buscarla en Tapas, o sencillamente búsquenla en Google para poder disfrutar del comic en que mi amigo trabaja. Dejen review y no olviden recomendarla a sus amigos. Les habla Blackrose9213 diciéndoles buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
